


The Glass Tulip

by silver_lily



Category: South Park
Genre: Eric Cartman Being An Asshole, Guess whose doin that, M/M, Mysterion is a rogue, Non-Consensual Kissing, Princess Kenny McCormick, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Srsly hes super creepy in this, garbage stink man child, hes pals with feldspar, tbh theyre a lil more than that ha, u guessed it its the garbage child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_lily/pseuds/silver_lily
Summary: Slowly, Mysterion turned around and leaned back to look up at the colossal beast standing before him, watching him with glaring red eyes and pale grey skin. It had long, sharp ears and monstrous horns curling high above its head. A wooden circlet was wrapped around the crown of its head. Long bloodred robes with golden lining trailed to muddy floor as it shuffled its feet, leaning closer to inspect the boy. Mysterion felt the creatures breath in his face as he watched the creature slowly open its mouth to reveal numerous rows of needle sharp teeth. His eyes widened in horror as he looked up to the glowing red eyes high above him, then shut as he promptly fainted.[ON HIATUS]





	1. Chapter 1

The summer night was warm, with a clear sky to reveal shining stars glittering high above the treetops. The grass rustled gently as small animals scampered around in search of food and shelter, skittering in fear of being caught. It was a strange sight, watching the creatures that meant so little to anyone still fear for themselves being caught by something bigger.

The beast sighed softly as it watched the animals from its perch in the tree, tracing the preys trails as they bounded from hole to hole in a wild attempt to survive another day. The creature blinked, then slowly raised its eyes to the glimmering sky. It seemed it would get no answers from the stars tonight. Dropping from its branch, the tall figure darted through the dark forest, twisting between the trees until it reached a small den, hidden as it was by layers upon layers of vines. Pushing through the makeshift entrance it reached the cave, dark and dank as always. A musty smell floated through the air as it crawled into the small twisting catacombs connecting the main area to smaller caves. With closed eyes, the creature used its other senses to slip along the tunnels.

Its final destination was a large room, the likes of which was completely hidden from the harsh light of the outside world. The room was mostly taken up by a large pool, connected to what must have been an underground stream. The rocks under the water were lined with small glowing crystals that seemed to shine in every colour imaginable. The creature kneeled at the edge of the water to peer at the smooth surface and watch its face become distorted in the waters, as it leaned close, the beast whispered into the liquid.

“Show me the world.” It rasped.

It widened its eyes to watch as images began to appear. It watched as castles of stone and kingdoms of wood formed, soon replaced by animals and people, and those shifted to more and more simple things. Mundane things that anyone else would have ignored, but to the creature these were luxuries of a world that left it behind. The cryptid lowered its head and began to weep bitter tears. As the drops hit the water, the pictures became shaken and blurred, turning to barely more that distant colours. Eventually, they faded back to the colour of the glowing gems littered around the lake floor. The being raised its head and stared blankly at the uneven walls surrounding the room. It lets its eyes close fully, and drifted to the realm of sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone brightly against the kingdom as the church bells rang, signaling the beginning of another day in the Kingdom of Kupa Keep. Sitting high above the people that had began to prepare for the day was a princess watching from the window of her stone tower. She was humming gently as she ran a small black comb through her light blond hair. Princess Kenny loved to watch the the people run back and forth, in search of their daily needs, whether it be food, or clothing, or something entirely else. Glancing at the enchanted clock tower, she paused her humming and frowned, as it was time her her own day to begin.

As if on cue, soft knocking tapped at her door, announcing the arrival of her lady in waiting. The door creaked open as a short girl entered her room carrying with her a bundle of fabrics. 

“Mornin’ my Lady! Did ya sleep well last night?”

She grinned “I’m afraid I had a late night, I stayed up later than usual to watch the stars. There seemed something… different about them last night.”

Standing from her window seat, Kenny moved over to the small stool sitting in the center of the round room. As she took her seat, Marjorine pulled her long hair over her shoulders and began to brush it out.

“Y’know, princess, it really is a pity the grand wizard doesn’t let you cut your hair. Takin’ care of it in the mornin’ always takes quite a while.” She said as she plucked the comb from Kennys hands. “It gets all tangled in your sleep an’ all, y’know.”

The two continued their idle chatter as Kenny continued preparing for the day, finally finishing as she slipped into a purple evening gown.

“Ugh. I hate this one.” Kenny mumbled under her breath, tugging at the excessively lavish fabric and glaring at the designs. The dress was made to show everyone that she was ‘cared for and protected’. “It's ridiculous.”

“Well, my Lady, I’m pretty sure that's why he chose that one, now come over here. You still need your ol’ waistband.”

“Oh shit.” she scowled. “The suffocation device? I am still singing today, right?”

Marjorine looked at the sash and frowned. “Well yeah, but he probably just wants you to look beautiful today, on top of the whole embarrassment thingy.”

Kenny snorted and lifted her arms as her friend wrapped the sash tightly around her waist grunting quietly as it was secured in place. “Is this one tighter that usual?” She grumbled, trying to get her breath back.

Marjorine continued scurrying around, adjusting her hair and clipping a shimmering veil to her golden tiara. Gently, the lady-in-waiting smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress and veil, making sure to completely conceal her face with the smooth cloth.

“An’ we’re finished!” Marjorine said cheerfully. “Right on time.”

Suddenly, loud knocking sounding at the door, making her jump as the princess flinched.

Without waiting for a reply, the old door slammed open and three guards bustled inside. The girls were quickly escorted out of the tower and marched down the stairs. They were lead into a great hall, with glass windows depicting great wars and victories of the kingdom. At the end of the hall sat two ancient thrones, glowing under the light of the massive windows behind them. The glass boldly showed a wizard defeating and banishing an army of dreaded elves on the left, whilst brutally killing their leader on the right. As Kenny approached the thrones, she looked down and saw that the larger one had already been already taken. Kneeling in front of the thrones, she looked away to scan the hall for any other guards. She sighed before glancing back at the man sitting on the throne.

“So, Kinny. You finally arrived.”

Grinning down at her was the Wizard King, a man worshipped as a god to the extent that he seemed to actually believe he was one. Shoving himself up from the throne, he waddled down the steps until he stood beside Kenny and Marjorine.

“You may rise, Kinny.” He said loudly lifting his arm for her to take.

Slowly, she rose to her feet and placed a dainty hand on his arm. Together they made their way out of the great hall and into an enchanting feast room filled wall to wall with massive tables. At the very front of the room stood a long table, covered in the finest dishes even a noble could only hope to dream of. The pair strode through the center of the room, silencing any chatter that had been in the air seconds before. Kenny shrunk in on herself as she felt the gazes and stares fall upon her and her thin veil. Finally, the Wizard lead her around the table and to her seat before sitting down himself. Folding her hand in her lap, she scanned the faces of the guests in the room. Sitting at one end of the table was the castles church priest, Father Black, while on the other end was the army general, Clyde Donovan. Scattered among the rest of the tables in the hall were miscellaneous nobles and lords, all waiting for the royal table to begin their meals. Soon enough, servants came bustling around and began to move the food onto their platters, serving from the towering piles of food. After that, the nobles began to have their own food brought to them on thin bone platters.

Looking down, she saw her plate had been piled with different exotic foods, which had a wonderful smell surrounding her. She lowered her eyes as she began to eat, letting herself ignore the people around her. After a few minutes, she felt a quick jab to her ribs and she quickly looked to her right. The king was hunched over his plate, but his eyes were focused on her as he spoke.

“Now now, princess, you can’t eat too much here.” he muttered. “You don’t want to look like a pig, do you.”

She glanced down at her half-eaten meal sadly, then nodded and folded her hands in her lap. 

“Thats a good girl.” he continued. “Now just sit there and look pretty.”

Soon enough, the meal was over and the hall was loud with chatter and laughter. The wizard king grinned at the people and stood up for an announcement. As declared his throat, the hall silenced and his voice rang clear to everyone.

“My people,” he started loudly, “welcome to my utopia, where all are equal. I am pleased you could all make it here for this wonderful celebration, as the festivities and dances will be unparalleled.”

Grinning, he gripped Kenny’s arm tightly enough for her to feel his nails digging into her bare skin, making her wince slightly. Quickly he yanked her to her feet and began walking down from their raised platform, dragging her behind. He grinned as he continued his march down the tall corridors.

“Did you see them all, Kinny.” He suddenly stopped and turned to her, still holding her thin bicep. “They loved me. Although it's not much of a surprise, everyone always does.”

He backed Kenny against one of the pillars lining the long hall as his hand slid to hold the back of her head. His other hand slipped behind her too-narrow waist and pulled her towards him. His fat hand slid off her arm and carefully lifted her thin veil away from her face. Kenny cringed inwardly as she felt his hot breath on her face as he continued whispering to her.

“Don’t you agree with them, Kinny. Aren’t I amazing?”

She felt bile rise to the back of her throat as Cartman leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, shoving her harshly against the pillar as he swiped his tongue across her lips before pulling back and grinning darkly at her. 

“As deformed as you are, I have to admit you’re a nice piece of ass.” he murmured, watching her. “I can’t wait till you’re all mine.”

Slowly, he pulled her off the wall and wrapped her hand around his arm to continue their walk to the next part of their day. Eventually they made it to their destination, a massive ballroom with walls arching elegantly into domed ceilings, that the shining jewel-encrusted chandeliers hung from to cast glowing light across the room. Noble families stood around the room, making idle chatter until they saw the pair enter, making Kenny frowned as the conversation stopped and their faces turned to her. The sudden attention never failed to make her uncomfortable and uneasy. They made it across the ballroom and the king lead her up the steps to the large crescent stage. He slid her arm off of his and cleared his throat to began to speak.

“Now, may I announce the arrival of the luminous Princess Kinny!”

He grinned at the audience as he left the stage to sit in his throne set to the right side of the ballroom. Striding to the center of the stage, Kenny paused, surveying the crown before focusing on her lady, standing at the door. Smiling softly, she took a deep breath and began to sing. A long harmonious sound drifted from her throat, weaving into a light song, a song of days spent under the sun and exploring soft green meadows. The soft notes reached the end of the ballroom as the people began to dance. The rhythmic swishing of the fabrics were tied into the song as the melody rang through the room.

After an unsure amount of time had passed, Kenny’s song came to an end and with it the skirts stopped rustling and the people stopped moving. Everyone’s eyes turned first to her, then to the wizard, sitting in his golden throne. He began to clap, quietly at first but soon growing louder, and soon enough the nobles joined him, parting as he marched through the gathering of people until he reached the stage. He made his way up on the stage and wrapped a hand around her slender waist, guiding her out of the room and into the corridor. As soon as they were out of the public area of the castle, she felt his hand tighten harshly as he started walking faster.

“Kinny, pray tell, do you remember what song you were supposed to sing today.” he said angrily as he dragged her around the twisting halls.

“Yes.” she mumbled, looking anywhere but his face.

“Now, Kinny” He growled as he came to a stop in front of a thick iron door. “Please enlighten me, what song did you sing today.”

She looked at the ground silently, fearing the outcome to any answer. Quickly, he grabbed her face and twisted her head to look at him. Her stomach twisted as he glared at her, his face dark with fury and hands shaking with anger.

“Listen here, bitch. First, when I ask you a goddamn question, you fucking answer. Second, you do as you are fucking told. So let me ask again.” he pulled her face closer as spoke. “What the fuck song were you singing.”

She paused to take a breath before replying, her voice barely more than a whisper.

“It was the song from my childhood. The one my mother sang.”

Cartman scowled and dropped her face. “God fucking damnit Kinny why do you always do this.” He pulled an iron key from his pocket and unlocked the door with a click. “Get in.”

She stumbled into the room as he slammed the door shut behind her and relocked it, leaving her alone in the small empty room. She sighed softly as she tried to look around, but no light got in the room, leaving it hidden in the shadows. She leaned against a corner and slid to the floor, tracing long scratches left in the uneven stone walls from days past. Cringing as she felt her fingertips stick to blood left smeared on the wall, she drew her hand back and hugged her knees. Closing her eyes, she began to sing again, a soft song of rivers and leaves, of animals, and the creatures that lived with them in the forest. Kenny smiled as she sang, her mind fading back to younger years when she wasn't so alone.


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp light glared against the princess’ eyelids as she peeled her eyes part way open to squint at the figure standing at the door. The silhouette moved closer and knelt next to her, picking up one of her blood-stained hands. With the other hand, the figure brushed Kenny’s loose hair out of her fluttering eyes.

“C’mon princess, it’s time to head home.” a voice whispered.

Kenny looked at the figure as she lifted Kenny to her feet and helped her stumble out of the small room.

“Thanks, Butters.” she mumbled.

Her companion sighed. “Remember, you gotta call me Marjorine while we’re not in your room, okay princess?”

Kenny sighed in response.

Together the pair made their way up the old, crumbling stairs to the princesses tower. Marjorine held a small torch before them, lighting up the pale stone walls and cast dark shadows from the long cracks and scratches. Finally, they reached the old oaken door that lead to the princess’s chambers. As they stopped in front on the door, Marjorine leaned Kenny against the wall and pulled a small key from a key ring in her pocket. She opened the lock with a harsh screeching sound and shoved open the heavy door with her shoulder.

“An’ we’re in!” she declared loudly.

Kenny stumbled around the doorframe and into the room, narrowing her eyes at the burning afternoon sun harshly glowin through the window. Marjorine quickly helped her stagger to the bed to sit, then hurried to shut the ratty old curtains. She rushed to a rickety wooden cabinet and grabbed a hairbrush before passing it on to Kenny.

“M’lady, if you start brushin’ through your hair right now, I can get a bath goin’ in the other room.”

Before the maid could turn away, Kenny grabbed her sleeve. 

“Butters,” she said softly “how long was I locked down there.”

The maid paused for a moment, before looking down at the girl on the bed.

“Almost two days m’lady.” she frowned. “You know it’s just gonna get you in trouble when you go an’ pull stuff like that. Why don’t you jus’ listen to him?”

Kenny snorted. “Why would I? That fatass has never done anything to deserve my respect. 

There’s no reason for me to do what he says.”

“See this is why you always are gettin’ in trouble for this typa thing.” Marjorine said, shaking her head. “Now, get to brushin’ your hair, I gotta get a bath ready.”

The maid strode out of the room as Kenny began untangling her long hair from its knotted bun. She listen to the sound of water running in the other room as her dirty blond locks began unraveling and smoothing out. She continued to drag the brush through her hair as she looked around the small room she resided in, frowning at the trodden carpet and the rotten wooden furniture. The roomed look about ready to fall apart, complete with the occasional chunk of stone falling from her broken ceiling. After some time, her hair was finished and margarine poked her head in the bedroom to tell her the bath was ready. She moved to the small room connected to her bedroom and let margarine help discard her clothes. After the maid left, she sank into the lukewarm water and sighed, watching the water sway back and forth.

After her bath, she slipped on a nightgown and sat by her window seat, waiting for Marjorine to bring her her dinner. After a little while had passed Marjorine reentered the room, very specifically not looking at Kenny. She closed the door and began to shift from foot to foot, staring at the crumbling ceiling.

“Um, m’lady, the king was still pretty pissed at you for the whole singing thing, so he said you aren’t allowed to eat until tomorrow.”

Kenny frowned, returning her gaze to the dusk sky outside.

“Well, I’m not surprised,” She said, “he hates it when I do that.”

Marjorine bowed her head as she began to back out of the room. “Try to get some sleep, princess. Things’ll be better in the mornin’.”

Kenny closed her eyes as she heard the door and the click of the lock setting into place. She stood up gingerly and pulled the beige curtains shut, she then made her way across the room to her decaying cabinet. Leaning against it, she shoved the rotted wood out of the way, revealing a loose piece of stone in the wall. She reached and pulled the stone from its place to uncover a smooth wooden box. The box itself was rather plain, with nothing to say it was anything special, except the small bone lock keeping the lid in place. Jerking the box from its hiding space, Kenny sat on her heels and grabbed her small black comb from the top of her dresser. She slid the comb’s misshapen handle into the lock and popped the lid open to reveal a bundle of dark fabrics. Walking over to the ratty old bed, she laid out the fabric to reveal a dark grey tight fitting tunic with matching trousers, along with a pair of black leather calf-high boots. Next to the rest of the clothes was the trademark of the outfit, a long navy cape and black mask. She quickly removed her silken nightgown and switched clothing, shedding her identity as a princess, to one of a known thief, renowned around this kingdom and many others.

Now, he was Mysterion. He put the box back in its place and pulled a sack of potatoes he had stuffed in her wardrobe. Laying the sack on the bed, he made a fake body to remain there until his return. He scurried to his window and sat on the edge, leaning forward slightly. Glancing at the starry night sky, he studied the moon and followed its beams to where they shone on the ground, revealing the guards patrolling below the tower. Sliding out the window, he scaled the uneven rocky tower he called home, until he reached the roof of the actual castle. The kingdom was beautiful that night, as it always was. The torches and fires were the shining stars of the ground, rivaling the sky for light and beauty. Turning his attention from the spiraling towers of the kingdom, Mysterion focused on the ancient forest, sitting just beyond the city walls. He broke out into a quiet run across the roof, leaping from building to building and slipping by the guards in the shadows until he had found his way to the outer walls. He scampered up the walls and peeked at the forest. He had heard rumors of a beast living in there, terrorizing all travelers unfortunate enough to enter the woodland. Flinging himself over the final wall, he sprinted through the cover of night to the outside of the forest. As he stood at the edge of the shivering trees, he watched the shadows scampering back and forth in silence and listened to the crunching of leaves under rodents paws. 

“What took you so long.” A nasally voice came from behind him.

Mysterion turned to greet the tall figure leaning against the castle wall. In the dark, both of them were barely more than shadows slinking along the wall as they began to walk.

“So is there any plan for tonight?” Feldspar muttered, stepping into a ridge along the wall to avoid an oncoming set of guards. Mysterion slid beside him and waited for the group to pass before replying.

“I really need a fucking break, so I don’t know about you but I’m headed to the Giggling Donkey.”

Feldspar nodded. “We might be able to pick up some rumors or tips there.”

With that, the two began climbing the wall to return to the large city, scrambling their way up with nooks and crannies etched along the wall. The wind was blowing harshly, whipping their cloaks around their shoulders as they slipped onto the top of the wall and jumped to the other side, quickly descending into a much more run down part of the kingdom. The pair strolled down the packed dirt path and followed the labyrinth of homes sprawled across the small area. The old wooden houses surrounding them were carelessly build wherever they could fit, looking to be nothing more than a few planks latched together and sketchy looking supporting walls that could be seen through the empty windows. Mysterion wryly smirked as his companion gagged at the overwhelming smell of vomit and feces that came from the fluids lining the streets, but still pulled up his own scarf to cover his mouth and nose. Finally, they made their way to a rusted a sewage drain and slid inside.

The drain had a rancid smell, this time making both Mysterion and Feldspar gag slightly as they hurried down the drains and trying not to breathe through their noses before finally they reached the entrance to the cities catacombs. Slipping into the small, dank halls, they slid from hallway to hallway, following the path they both knew by heart. The cramped corridors twisted and turned as they walked, until Feldspar paused moving and looked at Mysterion. 

“What happened.” he said quietly, leaning closer to Mysterion.

He sighed before replying. “It was just… him again today. He was being all creepy and fucked up and stuff. Making offhand comments about me and how I looked. The fatass hasn’t even let me eat for days.” he wrapped his arms around himself and leaned against the uneven hallway wall. Dust plumed behind him and floated to the ground as Feldspar sighed softly.

“You know he's just trying to mess with your head right. He's an asshole, he has fun doing that.”

“But thats the fucking issue!” Mysterion snapped, scowling. “He messes with my head all fucking day and I can't get him to stop! I put up with so much bullshit on a daily basis and I feel like I’m going insane!”

Feldspar carefully slid his fingers under Mysterion’s mask and lifted it off his face, tilting the blonds head back to look at him.

“I know when something’s bothering you, Kenny. What else happened.” he said softly.

“He was weird again today. We were walking to one of my performances when he pushed me against the wall and just...” Kenny broke off, biting his lip. “I hate it. I hate it so much, but there’s nothing I can fucking do.”

Feldspar wrapped him in a tight hug, sighing as Kenny leaned into him. “Hey, listen to me. How old are you again.”

Kenny sniffled before answering. “Seventeen.”

“And what does that mean?”

“I’m almost an adult?” kenny stuttered.

“And what happens then.”

“I become queen?”

Feldspar leaned back and grinned. “Then what are you going to do.”

Kenny narrowed his eyes as he replied.“Lock cartman's ass up in the castle dungeon and leave him for the rats.” he paused, looking at his companion. “Thanks. Sometimes it just seems like I'll never be in control.”

Feldspar quickly pulled Kenny’s mask back in place before taking his hand and continuing their journey. Finally, the couple reached the end of the tunnel, where an old wooden ladder was leaned against the wall, leading to a small trapdoor on the ceiling of the tunnel. Kenny climbed up first, pushing open the rusty iron door and pulling himself onto the soft forest floor before helping Feldspar out of the tunnel. The pair stood up and looked around for a few seconds before seeing the torch’s light shining through misshapen windows. The wind was whistling through the trees and whipping the boys’ capes around their ankles. Slowly, they made their way over to the rickety oak porch and pushed open the tavern door.

The door creaked open as the wind blew harshly at their backs, making the torches inside the old bar flicker. The pair swept in and Mysterion shoved the door shut with his shoulder as Feldspar made his way over to the bar to order drinks for the both of them. The wind was howling outside as the window shutters rattled in their places, setting a haunting atmosphere throughout the tavern. Feldspar was already seated on a rickety old barstool by the time Kenny threw himself onto the other seat, groaning and placing his head on the cool wood counter. The bartender strolled over with a couple of glasses in one hand and a bottle of Fae Mead in the other. He was a middle aged man, rather plain with a scruffy beard wrapped around his chin, wearing the same clothes he did every time the couple when to the bar, meaning some common rags and a single copper ring on his index finger. He leaned on the bar table as he began to chat with the boys.

“So, what are ya here for this time.” he grinned, revealing yellowed teeth and a missing canine.

Kenny lifted his head and sighed, pulling off his mask again and lowering his hood before talking.

“Same as usual. News, rumors, passing whispers.” He said, idly watching the bartender pour his and Feldspar’s drinks.

“Well, there’s not much, but I might have one from a group of drunken elves earlier.” he said, sliding the drinks to the couple.

Kenny nodded for him to continue as he sipped his drink, feeling the burn of the hard alcohol. 

“Well, a couple a day ago, this group of scout elves stumbled in, scared out of their wits. They were barely able to talk they were shaking so bad, but after a few drinks they calmed down.” he frowned, leaning back. “After a little while of sitting huddled around a table and glancing at the windows, they started whispering. I wasn’t able to catch a lot, but what I did hear was pretty spooky. They were talkin’ about some creature, something they found in the woods when they were on border patrol. They were sayin’ it was some tall, grey thing, with big, glowing red eyes and rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. It apparently wore these dark, filthy robes that trailed down to its feet, and it had long, lanky arms with fingers ending in claws.”

Kenny sighed and looked at Feldspar, running a hand through his pleated hair. “Sounds like a prank or some elves’ overactive imagination.” he said, frowning.

His companion shrugged as he finished his drink. “Sounds like a boring job without any pay.” He put his glass down and slid a few silver coins across the table. “We need a room downstairs, and a couple more bottles.”

The bartender sighed pulled out two more bottles from under the counter, placing them next to the empty one. “Just don’t disturb any other guests, got it.”

Feldspar nodded as Kenny finished downing his glass, grinning as he slammed it down on the counter. “No problem.”

 

Grabbing Feldspar's wrist in one hand and the bottles in the other, Mysterion rushed down the stairs and threw himself into a private room. He started giggling as he plopped down on the bed and pulled the cap off one of the bottles, making Feldspar smile as he shut and locked the door quietly behind them. 

“So...” Kenny started, lying across the bed. He lifted up the bottle and pointed his index finger at Feldspar. “Wanna have some fun?”


End file.
